Haruka
Fleet Admiral Inner Circle | occupation = | residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = "Eyes of the Fox" (狐の眼, Kitsune no Me) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = June 13 | height = 5'6" | dfbackcolor = 9370DB | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Gocha Gocha no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Haruka is an within the that works directly under Kurama. Because of her position, she serves as his personal attendant and often accompanies him on his various off-site missions. While a capable warrior in her own right, to which she could have easily achieved the rank of , if not higher, her role within the organization is to investigate possible instances of mutiny and corruption within the Marines. Haruka serves as the Fleet Admiral's "eyes" and watches over the entire in this capacity. She is known as the "Fantasy Courtesan" (狂想太夫, Kyōsō Tayū). Appearance Haruka battle.png|Haruka's battle attire. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Haruka has consumed the Gocha Gocha no Mi, allowing her to merge herself with any person or object. Her mastery over this power has earned her the name of "Fantasy Courtesan", for in every battle, the feats that she demonstrates are often considered otherworldly by those who have faced her and lived to tell about it. As someone who has achieved ' ', Haruka is able to merge anything together with something else, as opposed to being limited to just her own body. This is often employed Intangibility By merging her body with the air, Haruka is able to cause any and all attacks to pass through her while she remains unharmed. It is the most common application of this power that she employs in combat. Whenever her body is struck whilst in this state, the intruding entity passes through her body like crossing through a mist, leaving only a foggy wisp in its wake before Haruka's body reforms. Those that have faced her are often left wondering if she actually exists or if the woman before them is just a phantasmal illusion. An advantage Haruka possesses in this air-merged state that is not shared by any other Devil Fruit user is that even if she is attacked with Haki, her body will not take physical form. As such, Haki attacks will pass through her no different than any other attack. This is because her intangibility is not directly granted to her by the Devil Fruit, but rather it is a consequence of having merged with the air. Thus, attacking her with Haki is akin to forcing the air itself to take form, which yields no change to Haruka nor any benefit to the opponent. However, abilities that are designed to deal with air or gases, such as vacuum-based abilities, can be effective against Haruka while she is in this state. Absolute Perception Rather than her body, Haruka can instead opt to merge only her mind and senses with any medium she so wishes. By merging her senses with the air, she is able to see and hear anything within a reasonable distance from her physical body. It is said that once Haruka steps onto an island, she is already capable of perceiving everything that transpires throughout the entire land. Haruka maintains a permanent merger of minds with only one person; Kurama. Because of this, a part of her mind is always merged together with that of Kurama, allowing them to maintain constant communication, while also allowing Kurama access to whatever Haruka herself is able to perceive through her ability. Mask of the Ruler Temporal Bonding Goddess of Light Haruka's trump card lies in the combination of using her Devil Fruit's power in tandem with its enhanced Awakening ability. With it, she is able to fuse her body together with the ambient hydrogen gas produced by the planet's atmosphere. The amount of hydrogen in the air is normally considered to be inconsequential, but compared to the size of a single human, there is far more than enough present to fill such a space completely. By then using the Awakening ability to fuse together those hydrogen atoms, converting them into helium, Haruka recreates nuclear fusion within her own body and produces an enormous amount of energy, essentially turning herself into a star. Her entire body radiates with an intense glow, her physical form becomes indistinguishable, as she resembles a mass of light and fire in the shape of her usual self. Kurama remarks that it becomes almost impossible to look upon her form when she is in this state, requiring just to keep one's sights on her. When in her Goddess of Light (光の女神, Hikari no Megami) form, Haruka is able to direct the massive solar energy formed within her body in any manner she wishes. She is able to project enormous waves of energy, rendering an entire battlefield onto smoldering ruins, while also producing an immense magnetic field around her body that draws other objects close to her; effectively creating a gravitational field around herself. Anything that comes within range of her is swallowed by the intense heat, as the solar energy grants her not only tremendous offensive power but also an almost impenetrable defense. Haki .]] History Major Battles Quotes References Behind the Scenes